Second First Meeting
by beastyyz1
Summary: Hurt. Alone. Dazed. A figure wakes up in an alley. Unsure of what to do, they slowly exit only to collapse in a busy section of a city. After being sent to the hospital, waking up to a familiar visitor, what will they do when they realize things aren't what they seem?
1. Stranded

Faint ringing, a dull ache, and a throat that felt on fire was what awoke a figure lying in what seemed to be a puddle in an alleyway. Sharp intakes threatening to erupt into painful coughs. Vision was slightly hazy, but enough to register the clear blue sky above once heavy eyelids finally agreed to lift. The figure laid there for a long moment, unsure of what to do. Although feeling dull pain, contentment was also present. As if laying there for the rest of time was the right choice to make. But that contentment was soon interrupted when the remnants of hazy sleep finally washed away. The person bolted up right when the dullness of pain came full force. Ragged breaths caused them cough violently, not helping at all in distracting the loose feeling they felt in their shoulder. To add onto that, they felt something warm, dry, and sticky in their hair. So, with their good arm, the figure raised a dirtied white glove to their head before wincing. After drawing back, they could indeed see the glove holding flakes of dried -and some splotches of some still wet- blood.

"Just what happened?" The person asked, the raspy, dry yet deep voice suggesting that this person was a man, late teens or early twenties. Though you would have to be sitting extremely close to have heard the sound of his voice, since it came out as a low whisper. Strangely enough, he remembered something. Something about a self-check list? "Diagnose..." He whispered again, unconsciously moving his left hand into what seemed to be red compartments in his belt. Reaching into a specific one at that to bring out a folded piece of metal and somehow, he knew to open it to reveal a long, rectangular mirror. What he saw was a bit frightening. Lips pale, he could see a part of the lower lip had been busted, a bruise forming just under it. Yet, there was more to it than that. A larger bruise was held on his cheek, the shape of a fist easily recognizable from it. He could see his green eyes shaking from terror from realization. Whatever had happened had been bad. Instinctively, he raised a shaking hand once more, to his ear this time. Pressing his fingers into something that elicited static.

"Checking in. Freezerburn, are you there?" He would have gasped in surprise at knowing who to call while also not if not for the fact that no one responded. "Ingenium, respond." Another name. Hero names? "Ground Zero?" Definitely Hero names. If he were calling them, that means he was a hero too, right? "I'm on my own, huh?" He dejectedly muttered. Being alone, in an unfamiliar environment, and in a compromising situation did wonders for the mood. "If that's the case, I... need to find help. I might have wounds that need... Taking care of." Ignoring the shake in his voice, the green suited hero attempted to stand. Lifting himself off the ground just enough to get his feet under him using his only useful arm. In one motion, he stood, albeit with a wince and a stumble since he felt like his left leg was numb. Even more evidence he needed to find a hospital. And so, holding his dead arm to keep it from swaying, Deku moved towards the exit of the alleyway where he heard lots of ringing noises from. His ears haven't popped at all yet. Good, since if it was a road, the blaring car horns would have made his head hurt more. Dragging his left leg behind him, he finally made it out to where the sun was shining the most. A busy street teeming with families, students, and couples who looked quite short. Maybe he was tall. Definitely tall, he came to think after looking to the side to see a man staring up at him in shock. In doing so, many more paused to glance at him before someone decided to shout for help. He felt someone grab his waist to keep him from accidentally falling. He was grateful, because he could definitely feel himself fading again.

"Sir...okay... What... Alright?" His ears were finally picking up noise, but he didn't seem to care as his eyes drooped. "Don't... Needs... Help!" People were taking photos of him, some were recording, or at least he thinks they were doing so with their phones directed at him.

"Hospital.. Too many injuries,." was groaned out, the man leaning into one of the many civillians trying to help. Which was met with scared gasps and some cheers since someone was talking about needing to clear the way and that they had it under control now. Must be the paramedics. A part of him was ready to give in now knowing he was in the clear, but another was screaming to fight to keep up. That a hero's job isn't over until villains stopped altogether. It brought a silent chuckle out of him as he was laid down on a stretcher and brought inside the large white truck. Well, he'll fight some other time. He just needed to rest. He agreed, nodding his head to the seemingly familiar feminine voice who said that in his head, resulting in him passing out again mere seconds later, which startled his handler considering his condition.

"We need to hurry! He might have a concussion. We'll need to call Recovery Girl for this one!" One of the paramedics said, eyes scanning the console the green hero was attached to for now.

"Do so after you find out what agency he's from. His hero or sidekicks must be worried. Check his pockets for any ID." Doing what the ambulance driver instructed, the handler's hand came into contact with something hard and plastic inside one of the compartments in the red belt.

"I think I got it! He's from a... Huh? I've never heard of this guy or this agency." The handler peered over the card, turning it over and over as if something new would appear, but nothing ever did.

 _The All-Eye Agency_

 _Hero: Deku_

 _Licensed under U.A. High_

 _Blood type: O_

 _Station: Mustafu_


	2. Realization and Opportunity

Toshinori, the former Number One Hero and Symbol of Peace, was having a good day. Despite how outgoing he was, he too, appreciated the alone time he was having in the empty teacher's lounge. Normally, it would be filled with other teachers at this point of the day. Aizawa would be taking a nap on the couch he was currently sitting on; the loud Present Mic would be striking up a conversation with anyone near the coffee machine that was stationed across the room near the set of cabinets, usually Ectoplasm or Midnight; and just a ways away was a table Vlad and Snipe would eat their lunches at. Though, that day would be changed when his relaxation was interrupted by his cell ringing.

"Mr. All Might?" A female voice asked sounding a bit hesitant over the line, her tone shaky and slow. He almost didn't understand her words due to the loud chattering in the background. "I-I'm Nurse Kira from M-Mustafu General Ward."

"No need to be scared, Young Lady. I may be All Might but I am retired. No need to call me all that. Just Mr. Might will do." The blonde chuckled in an attempt to ease the nurse of her tension.

"O-okay, Mr. Might. Um, gosh. I can't believe the number worked. Ah, I don't know whether to be excited because I'm a huge fan of yours… or t-to be a bit scared since..." The nurse trailed off, causing the blonde hero to frown.

"What is it? Does it have something to do with my wound?" he asked, leaning back into the comfy turquoise cushions.

"No, sir! You're practically golden!" the nurse reassured, though it did come out as a jumbled mess, reminding Toshinori of someone close who does the same. "It actually has to do something with an acquaintance of yours? A 'Deku'?" All the color seemed to have disappeared from the former hero's face, his jaw falling ajar and remaining that way as panic and dread filled in. "He was admitted a few hours ago. We just recently found a list of numbers written down in his hero suit's pockets. We called each of them but yours is the only one that worked..."

"Wh-what? Is he okay? What happened? Please, tell me he's okay!" Toshinori yelled, unnoticing the feeling akin to a parent's fear as he stood, already making his way to the door.

"He's stable...but he's heavily injured. We were trying to contact Miss Recovery Girl, but she hasn't been picking up. Neither has your principal." The blonde man gritted his teeth as his breaths began to become huffs. He definitely should have worn less baggy clothes as it seemed to be more of a problem then it used to be. "I will get them there. Please do whatever you can until we arrive." Without waiting for a reply, he took the shortest route to the faculty meeting room where they were having a discussion on the security for the upcoming culture festival. Good thing too, since if Aizawa was there, he could have him cancel today's battle class to get Chiyo out of here.

"Nezu!" Toshinori yelled, a bit of blood flying from his skeleton-like mouth as he pushed the door open. No one had been expecting such a thing, so it wasn't a surprise to see the heroes reflexively get into their fighting poses.

"Ah, Yagi-San. What do you need from me today? Surely it can wait after we finish the talk of implementing a new security wall." The rat-bear principal didn't show it, but he was annoyed someone came to interrupt a meeting. Even if it was the Number one Hero.

"If it could have waited, I'm definitely going to make you watch over the Class as I get back the nap time you stole from me." Aizawa, the home room teacher of Class 1-A groaned irritatedly, already moving to sit back down.

"It can't. I just received word that Young Midoriya has been hospitalized!" The news that Toshinori sprung had captured everyone's attention. Even Aizawa's who had just fallen asleep woke up with a frown.

"How can that be? Classes start back in fifteen minutes. They aren't allowed off campus until after school." The sleepy hero looked over the U shaped table and up the wall. The digital clock that was mounted reading '12:15'.

"It doesn't matter. Principal Nezu, we need to cancel all battle simulations. The hospital needs Recovery Girl, but I bet she's swamped with prepping the infirmary to answer her calls."

"Quite a predicament." The lab experiment took his thinking stance which only served to irritate the former hero. "Alright. Aizawa, Vlad. Report to your students and reconvene at the U.S.J for impromptu Rescue and Field-Medicine training. It will serve as a good enough substitute while I join Mr. Yagi and Recovery Girl to the hospital." Receiving only one verbal response and a lazy nod, the two hero course teachers left immediately to set up a sudden joint class training. "Now then, shall we go?" Toshinori didn't need to be told as he had already made his way out of the meeting room, Principal following along as they went to fetch the last person needed with them before embarking toeards the hospital in Mustafu.

(Scene shift)

Waking up a bit better than the last time he was conscious, green eyes met a series of white painted ceiling panels, the overwhelming stench of sterile cleaning products accompanying the sight.

"I must have a knack for waking in different places than I was before." Voicing his bitter thoughts out loud, Deku moved to sit up. Instantly regretting doing so as the pain that felt like knives stabbing into his stomach returned, prompting him to rush a hand over to feel the bandages through the thin white hospital gown he was dressed in. The only other thing on him being his underwear and a dirtied white glove on his left hand. Why it was on? Deku could only guess they either didn't have time to cut it off, or they just didn't know how to bypass the mechanism he had implemented to make sure that specific glove didn't fall. It made him smile just a bit to see it work. At least there was one joy he felt in this roller coaster of situations. A knock on the door had captured his attention, interrupting any current thoughts and having his eyes sweep over the minimalist white room and over to the door where he could see a dark silhouette through the opaque screen.

"Young Midoriya?" That voice... It was so familiar. Whoever it belonged to made him feel safe, secure. A sense of achievement and acknowledgement rushed through him as the voice also radiated comfort and trust. Tilting his head and ignoring the soft ruffles the bandages that wrapped around his head made in protest to his movement, he saw the man he'd admired for years push through the door. Eyes widened with a silent gasp as the skinny form of All Might entered. One would be feeling excitement for meeting his hero, but Deku was feeling excited for a whole different reason.

"Dad?" Deku whispered faintly, but it was just enough for Toshinori to hear.

"Dad? That's a new one, but let's go with it." Although it was said as a joke, Deku could still see the frown of concern etched into his bony expression.

"Ah.. I'm sorry. You must not be used to it after all these years.. I only did start to call you that after you insisted." Said with a smile, Izuku rubbed his head gingerly and carefully. Avoiding any tender spots or any bandages that littered his green mop.

"I don't remember asking you to call me that, but I don't mind at all. With all that's happened, it really does feel like you're my son." Toshinori seemed to have felt.. Pride saying that. In saying he had a son. It caused the frown to vanish and an All Might-esque smile to appear.

"Especially after you married mom." Hearing that, the blonde hero looked in an equal mix of horror and confusion.

"Wh-what? Last time I checked, I wasn't married."

"Ha.. Come on, Yagi-San. You can't fool me anymore. I know you're embarrassed to.. To.." Izuku's words trailed off into a cough, a violent one at that, and in a fit of concern, Toshinori rushed over to pat his back.

"Seriously, son. I have no idea what you're talking about. While I admit, Miss Midoriya does look attractive and is very nice to me, we, as individuals, have nothing more than friendship between us over you." This time, it was Izuku's turn to look confused.

"You really don't know? You can't be that shy, can you? It's already been five years." He huffed out, not liking the fact that the man he came to admire would see being with his mom as too embarrassing.

"Young Midoriya, if I was married to your mother for five years, you would have been ten and would remember so."

"Wait, ten?" Why would Yagi say ten? He was twenty when he attended his Mother and his wedding. Distinctly remembering the yellow tux he wore on his big day, Izuku doing the same to pay tribute to the man who couldn't attend due to an unfortunate Hero operation years ago. "You're kidding me right? This isn't some April Fools joke, is it?" It had to be. After all, it was summer. Though, he couldn't ignore the fact that it felt a bit colder than it normally would during spring.

"April fools? Young Midoriya, April has passed months ago."

"Months ago... Passed...?" Passed. That word seemed to ring the most for some reason. As it seemed like a taunting word rather than an out of place one. "Wait, what month is it? What year is it?" Izuku asked, panic setting in.

"Young Izuku? Are you alright? You do remember it's January, yes? 20XX?" No... No... "Izuku?"

"I'm... I'm in the past." If anything else had been said, it would have been to make sure Izuku's head hadn't been hard enough. Worry was still flooding Toshinori's system, which he didn't notice.

"Still the smart person you are." A familiar smooth voice said before Toshinori could question Izuku on his well-being. Turning around, both Izuku and All Might could see the principal and nurse of U.A.

"No need to worry about the boy. His head is alright, just a few small lacerations to the scalp. I know you well enough to know what questions go through that thick skull of yours." Recovery Girl huffed, walking in with her cane. "He'll make a full recovery." Hearing that brought a sigh of relief to the skinny blonde man, but that didn't answer the lingering question.

"Before you ask any questions, do take a good look at him and you'll find the answer yourself.." Doing what he was told, Toshinori took a good look at Izuku only to gasp in shock. This.. This wasn't Izuku at all! Well, he truly looked like him... But this Izuku's face didn't have all that adorable baby fat that made his cheeks look pinchable and his hair was cut short. The sides being cut extremely short while the top remained messy but at least tameable. How the hell didn't he notice this before!?

"I... So is-"

"Yes, Yagi-san. The Midoriya you know is okay and still at school. As for this one..." The rat-bear hybrid took out a familiar plastic object. "The All-Eye agency. Created by you, correct?" Nezu asked, pulling a chair close to the side of All Might and the hospital bed before hopping onto it. "Tell us about this agency. And about what you feel is wrong. Doing so will help both us and you in understanding precarious situation we've landed in." And tell them Izuku did. He went on to tell him about what he experienced. He graduated from U.A seven years ago, ranking just under the Vice Rep in their class rankings, much to the ire of his childhood friend whose friendship was rekindled. Speaking of him, the two of them created and opened a hero agency together after graduation, the Bombshell agency which was stationed in the same city All Might's had before closing down. Years later, Izuku departed from the agency, wanting to make it on his own after the news of both him and Kaachan making it into the top fifteen in the hero rankings surfaced. The explosive blonde was spiteful, but grew to understand the pride and confidence that Izuku had. Respecting that, he had told him to fuck off so they can be rivals once more. And in doing so, Izuku went to create the agency whose name was plastered on his hero license, all while All Might was courting his mother. Another few years later and he was officially titled the Number one hero, essentially filling in as the Symbol of Peace of Japan, already making some headway on the international rankings.

"Amazing. Hearing that reaffirms my decision on choosing you as my successor. Guess all those times of doubting yourself was for naught, hm?" Toshinori teased with a smile, being beyond jovial to know everything was working out in the end.

"No thanks to you. From what he said, you were too busy chasing someone's skirt while he was busy cementing his spot at the top." Recovery girl had said with a frown, cane itching to hit the back of her most troublesome patient's head.

"No, no, it's okay Recovery girl! All Might had taught me everything he knew before I even reached the top fifty! He had every right to relax and sit back and do something for himself after years of service to the people." Hoping that was enough to diffuse the situation, Izuku leaned back into the pillows with a sigh. "Speaking of which, this year, or my year, it was my third as the number one hero and as the Symbol of Peace. Things were going so well, but I can't for the life of me remember what happened that got me here." Frustration evident, the green haired hero clenched his fists. Teeth gritting as he was ashamed of himself that he had let something so severe happen. "I don't know if time goes on normally in my time or if this timeline travels faster. I'm just worried something bad is happening."

"There's nothing we can do at the moment about your worry." Izuku's small rant of his feelings was cut short by the principal's blunt words that didn't help a smidge in reducing his frustration or worry. "But what we can do, is get you fully healed so that when we do find your way home, you'll be in your best shape possible to combat the forces of evil." Careful to have used the right word of 'when' rather than 'if', Nezu had brought a smile onto the future hero's face.

"You're right. I have to focus on myself until then." Nodding, Izuku had began to chuckle. Reminiscing of his past with All Might who allowed the boy, er, man, to ramble while also laughing himself.

"Yes, but-" The sudden choice of words caused Izuku to freeze, cutting his conversation with Toshinori.

"But?"

"But! Since you're here, this provides U.A a very special and unique opportunity." Raising a brow, Izuku told the principal to go on with his facial expressions. "Will you teach some classes for U.A? Ah! Do not worry about not being licensed, I am sure I can pull some strings and get you the right documents to grant you at least a substitute teacher level of teaching authority."

"Er.. Me? Teach?" Izuku always had the thought in mind. Whether it would be for the chance to find a successor or to try and pass along the teachings of Aizawa and Gran Torino who were effectively retired from heroism and teaching, he just didn't have the time. After all, he was almost married to his job.

"Yes, teach. You have knowledge and ten years of experience. I'll have you teach I-A and 1-B the differences between a student who's still in U.A and a hero who graduated from it." Izuku could see why Nezu wanted him to teach, but...

"Wouldn't it be the same as when Mirio-san demonstrated the differences between students who never had field experience to those who did from work study?"

"My, my. Always perceptive aren't you. Yes, it would be the same... But! It would serve as motivation!"

"Motivation? Are the students lacking in determination or something?" Toshinori asked in confusion, finally stepping into the conversation with his prodigy and his principal.

"Not at all. Just a certain event happening had caused the students to feel dejected. A passing of a human life will do that no matter the resolve a hero has." To that, All Might nodded. Despite being the most powerful man alive before his injury and decision to succeed his power to Izuku, there was always that unlucky few he couldn't save. The lives that had already perished before he arrived on scene. He always felt that he was responsible. He could relate to the students, knowing that his death was affecting himself still.

"Wait, someone died? Who could have died for a whole class to lose their spirit?" Face showing he was in his deep thinking mode, it was only a few seconds after that he showed recognition.

"I can see you remember now, but to reiterate. The reason why Class 1-A and 1-B needs to be motivated is because during a hero operation months ago…" Deku's eyes clenched shut, trying to hold back the sudden tears that were trying to come out.

"An unfortunate incident occurred. While leaving many injured and one student without their quirk…" The familiar dread that had been forgotten many years ago were bubbling back to the surface of his mind. He did manage to get over his death at one point, but before that.. He truly felt like the meaning of his name. Useless. He felt useless and powerless when he could do nothing when…

 _"The Pro Hero Sir Night-Eye died fighting against the Villain Overhaul"_

 **Thank you for reading and please leave a review. Tell me what I can improve on. So don't back on any criticisn or nitpicks.**


	3. Momentary Meeting

Having had most of his wounds healed, it wouldn't be until a week had passed that Midoriya would finally be released from his hospital. Despite being healed by Recovery Girl's quirk, they, being just Chiyo, wanted to make sure he healed fully.

Especially after a recent test on Midoriya's body revealed there were trace amount of particles on him. What they were remains to be unknown, though Nezu and his great brain theorized that it could potentially be trace marks of whatever quirk or device had brought Izuku to this plane of time. Other than that, the green hero also met with Aizawa during his stay in the hospital. Who, at first, was annoyed that the whole shutting down the battle simulations was for naught when he saw a perfectly fine Midoriya waiting in his class room.

' _I embarrassed myself by activating my quirk for no reason in their eyes_.' Aizawa grumbled to the principal. Remembering Izuku shrinking under his gaze while his students thought he was having a rough day and was taking it out on them when really, he was just trying to see if the student in Izuku's seat was a fake or someone pretending to be him.

Though, his mood changed from bitterness to something unreadable after talking to Nezu, being brought in on the plan the rat-bear had with the boy who was apparently from the future.

"So, you plan on using Midoriya from the future... to reinvigorate the students?" Aizawa said, repeating the idea Nezu had in a nutshell.

"That is correct." Was the response the rat-bear gave to the teacher. Said teacher frowning from how nonchalant his boss was.

"I thought your quirk made you smart." Aizawa said with a scowl. "There are so many ways this plan can blow up in our faces, but I'll list the most important ones." He rose a finger to point towards the green hero in bed who had less bandages than before.

"I'm pretty sure you've noticed, but he's easily recognizable. From the green hair and eyes, down to those stupid freckles." Midoriya frowned, bringing a finger to trace his freckles as Nezu took a sip from his cup he had gotten from who knows where.

"One look. That's all it takes. One look and we get sent through the wringer. Students will ask why there's two of this kid. Why does one look older and taller. Sure, we could say he's a relative. Pass him off as his brother, but his classmates will know what's up since he has never brought up having one. There's no excuse to give. And another thing, once they do find out, world will leak to the press and the whole media will try to interview the ' _hero from the future_ '." Aizawa scoffed at the idea of the media attempting to reel in viewers and readers by glorifying Midoriya, but that wasn't the worst part.

"And once the information goes global and reaches every nook and cranny of Japan, villains, most notably the League, will try to get their hands on this guy to try and interrogate information out of him, or attempt to grab our Izuku to kill and to wipe future Midoriya from existence."

Aizawa had brought up valid points. Points that mattered. The safety of the students, the integrity of the school who finally managed to steady their reputation again after the repeated attacks of the Villains last year, and his own safety and discretion.

"A sound argument." Nezu said, finally placing down his cup to look the shaggy haired man in the eye. "Although, I'd like to ask something of myself." Sighing, Aizawa gave a small nod. "You know of my quirk, yet you believe that I thought up of a half-baked plot? To be frank, that is very insulting, Aizawa-san." His usual frown returning, the teacher placed his hands into his pockets before raising a brow.

"Okay. So, what are the fail-safes you've thought up of?"

(Scene shift)

To say there was a lot on U.A Student Izuku Midoriya's mind was an understatement. Aside from the usual of trying to figure out how to increase his control over One For All and the weird short dreams he's been getting recently, and also... What happened months ago... Two new things has occured.

One was quite normal as it's happened before, Izuku hasn't been making much progress with his control, still stuck at 20% which was a percentage he acquired during the battle with Overhaul, which was three months ago. Three months. This was his longest plateau in progress in a while since before acquiring One For All: Full Cowling. The second thing was... Well. It happened last week.

Last week was normal to say the least. Monday had the class go through safety procedures during a hostage situation, Tuesday was medical training, Wednesday was a test to see how far Class 1-A's quirks have evolved, and Thursday was simple weapon disarming training. Friday was the only weird day out of that whole week.

The students were excited for battle training (some more than others). They had been itching for some real fun, to have a competition, but their teacher ended up saying they were actually having a surprise joint training class with 1-B at the U.S.J.

' _You have to be prepared for sudden changes. As heroes, you need to be adaptable on the fly, on the second something changes. That's the difference between someone being saved and someone getting killed_.' Was what their hobo of a teacher told them.

It should have been normal for such a thing to be scheduled, but the way Izuku's teacher came into the room subtly panicked and then suddenly stopping when he saw him (the greenette knew the teacher was looking at him since he heard him whisper his name in disbelief) before activating his quirk on him with a glare that frightened him.

Though after that, Izuku questioned why his teacher activated his quirk, something he only did to stop students from fighting or if he was fighting villains, though the latter was becoming rarer now which was good. That small event kept ringing in his analytical mind. Which was why he was waiting in the teacher's lounge after classes had ended with his mentor, All Might, who has been surprisingly close and sweet to him. Something close to a father, but how should he know? He's never met his father before and he had a sneaking suspicion there was more to the story his mom gave him.

Though, he would never ask because whatever did happen, he didn't want to remind his mom of it. She deserved peace and ease after all her worrying and tears he made her shed.

"You seem to be deep in thought. Something bothering you?" He heard Toshinori say, breaking up the silence.

"Huh?" Snapped out of his thinking, Izuku looked up at the skinny blonde and felt conflicted. Should he tell him about his progress with One For All? Maybe about the dreams he's been having? If he did, he'd also have to talk about the nightmares. With a mental shake of his head, he decided he wasn't going to trouble his mentor with his problems. Eepecially when they could be self-fixed.

"I'm okay. No need to worry about me All M-"

"Young Izuku, please. I'm retired now. And plus, we're familiar. I am comfortable enough for you to use my name. If not that, maybe dad or father will suffice." The blonde said half-teasing, laughing at the redness his prodigy's face had.

"Wh-why would you want me to call you dad!? I mean, of course you've been close to me and trusted me with secrets that could change the world. And you know my mom and have her trust like you do mine. So it wouldn't be farfetched to say that calling you dad or father wouldn't be wrong. I would very much like that since I-" With his inner dilemma forgotten rather quickly, the boy looked away sheepishly. His face still red as he poked his fingers together during his mutter. Though, a skinny, bony hand resting on his shoulder caused the muttering green haired boy to stop and look up at the taller man. Up and intot the smile that could still invoke a sense of inspiration and hope despite not being in his buff form.

"Young Izuku, my boy. You do not have to, but I would like it very much if you could." Toshinori said slowly. "Since my time as All Might was important, I had no time for social life outside of maintaining the reputation as the Symbol of Peace. So you know that I have no wife or child."

That fact always saddened Izuku. The way his mentor acted, he knew that the man would be a great father to whoever was lucky to call him dad.

"But... After all that we've been through you and I... It feels..."

The scene of how relaxed the future Izuku in the hospital bed when talking to him came into mind.

How he joked with him and gave him his memories of the family outings the future him and his wife went on.

It was something he desired, even though it was selfish.

"It really feels like you're my _son_." Those words alone caused Izuku to tear slightly.

How could he not?

For the first time ever, he had heard someone call him ' _son_ ' that wasn't used as a tease. But also... His own desire to have a dad was being fulfilled. Yet, speaking of desires.. What of his mom? What of his caring mother who spent so long being alone with only Auntie Mitsuki and Uncle Masaru as her social life? He thought for a moment before green met yellow and a smile broke out on the skeleton man's face.

"Okay… I'll call you dad but on one condition." Izuku managed to say with minimal stuttering, though the words didn't make Toshinori's smile falter. "You... My mom... She-" a hand was raised, cutting off Izuku's sentence politely.

"You want me to spend time with her yes?"

"How did you-"

"Call it a father's intuition." Yes! Toshinori always wanted to say that!

"So... Will you?" Staring down at the hopeful face of his student, he nodded. Effectively making a massive smile that looked like it was going to explode off his face. It was a beautiful smile and for a moment, Toshinori thought he was looking at his mentor.

"What is going on here?" A tired voice asked. With the bubbly aura effectively broken, both student and teacher turned to the door that was now opened to see three people.

One, was Izuku's homeroom teacher Aizawa, the second, was the principal of this prestigious hero school, Nezu, and the third was a man Izuku never saw before.

He wore a green beanie that covered his entire head of hair, green sunglasses that covered his eyes, and wore band-aids over his cheeks. You wouldn't be able to tell with the black and white baggy tracksuit he had on, but Izuku could tell his build was ripped by how the jacket part of the outfit seemed to be hanging off his shoulders.

Who was this man?

He was very lost, but it looked All Might knew at least judging by how he smiled at the man. "Why is a student in the teacher's lounge?"

"Ah, we were just waiting for you Aizawa. Young Izuku had a question for you." Toshinori explained, patting his son's back to encourage him to speak despite his shyness.

"U-um... It was about last week. On Friday, where we had that that class with 1-B?" Quieting down towards the end of his question, he could hear his teacher sigh with the tell tale sign of his teacher running his hand through his hair. Unnoticing of the small blush that was creeping up the neck of his teacher who was still feeling a bit embarrassed about that whole ordeal.

"That? I can explain this to him." Nezu said cutting in. "We had a false report of an attack by a villain who claimed to have attacked you. We feared for your life as you might have been hurt badly and thought we needed Miss Recovery Girl. Does that satisfy your curiosity?" The principal asked, but he already knew he ended the questioning the student had.

"Yes, it does. But um... I have one last question." The greenette asked, fingers poking together as he looked away bashfully.

"Hm? No need to by shy, young man. We as teachers have a duty to answer every and any question our students have to the best of our abilities. It is this fact that makes U.A great. So go ahead and ask!"

"Okay... It's about the man behind you. I don't recognize him. Is he new? Ah! Not to be rude or anything!" Instantly knowing who Izuku was referring to, a wide grin appeared on Nezu's face.

"He can introduce himself can't he?" Aizawa said, the blush disappearing and the same sort of grin appearing, though it was hidden under the capture gear he wore around his neck.

"Huh!?" The mystery man said, looking between the adults of the room before finally locking gazes with the student on the couch. "Me? Uh.. How could you not know me!" His deep voice boomed, though inside he was screaming at how screwed up this situation was. How could he forget how much his teacher and principal liked causing trouble like this.

"So you're a hero?" Izuku asked with sparkling eyes, but that served to make the man reel back.

' _Come on, Midoriya! You're the number one hero! You can't back down because you're too shy to talk to yourself!_ ' Mentally gassing himself up, Midoriya, or the future hero who was in disguise, faked a smug smile. "Course I am! I am... Green Might!" Silence and admiration filled the lounge yet...

Somehow…

Someway...

Midoriya could feel Kaachan laughing like a hyena at the stupid name he came up with. Judging by the looks his surrogate father, former teacher, and former principal had, they thought the same.

Except Izuku smiled widely at the name.

"What's your quirk!? To have a name like that that's inspired by All Might, you must have a strength enhancement quirk! But maybe you simply took inspiration from the hero you look up to. You look up to All Might right?" Midoriya could only stare at his younger self mutter and mutter. He took a glance at the other adults again and they still held smiles.

' _They're enjoying the fact that I'm on the receiving end of my muttering..._ ' Midoriya deduced, sighing as he coughed to stop Izuku, knowing how long the muttering could last.

"Uh... I'd rather not give details of my quirk. It needs to be a secret to be effective. Like how you're in a major disadvantage if you didn't know who Eraserhead here was and decided to pick a fight with him." Aside from the small smile from his teacher who felt proud at the praise, he clapped his hands together.

"Anyways, shouldn't you get to your dorm room? It's nearing curfew and as your new Teacher's Assistant and Substitute if Aizawa is ever not present, which is rare, I have the power to exact punishments on his behalf."

Now that put a face of fear on his younger self.

"Oh no! I'm so sorry for taking up your time! Sensei, Mr. Aizawa, Principal Nezu, and.." Izuku tilted his head, not knowing the real name of Green Might.

"Oh, you want my name? Uh.. It's uh.. D-Daiki Yamashita." He said, reciting the name he had to memorize off a document Nezu gave him.

"Ah, okay. Thank you for your time. It was nice meeting you Mr. Yamashita!" With a bow, the younger boy left, leaving the room quiet before it was broken by stifled laughing. Looking back would have the only green haired person in the room to see the blonde skeleton like man trying, and failing, not to laugh.

"It's not funny, dad! I felt like I was about to have a heart attack!" Midoriya yelled with a pout, playfully glaring at his stepfather who was smiling widely.

"Now you know how others feel when you go into muttering spree." Aizawa said to tease.

"If only you were on the receiving end on one of your famous pep talks." Midoriya countered, teasing back that had the usually intimidating man smiling back.

"That aside, we need to go over some new lesson plans to incorporate Midoriya." Earning a nod from the principal, the scarf wearing man brandished a pad and a pencil before handing it to the green hero so he could worm his way into his sleeping bag. Though, All Might was confused at the interaction between Midoriya and Aizawa.

' _I never knew Aizawa was one to like banter like that._ ' Is what Toshinori thought.

"Well, first, I could help train their quirks to how they are in the future?" Midoriya proposed, writing it down with a question mark. "It would help them get stronger, but it would be a big change though... It could end up changing the future I'm from! Or maybe it would destabilize the space time continuum and erase this timeline!" Midoriya began to panic, now unsure if he wanted to continue changing things.

"I don't know if the movies about time aresomething to go off on." Toshinori reassured his son, patting his son to get him to calm down. "Besides, you already made changes to this timeline and look, we're still here." That got Midoriya to stop his rants about how they would slowly fade from existence.

"That does make sense..."

"Now stop with the worrying. You are the Number One Hero, right?" Getting a fierce look from his surrogate son, Toshinori returned the look and lifted his hand in a closed fist.

"Yes, I am!" Midoriya said with a fist bump. "Alright! I have a lot of plans for the students. For Kaachan..."

 ** _First off, thank you for reading my story. Forget to add that last chapter. Anyways, I wanted to thank the helpful reviews that critiqued my writing and hopefully, it's gotten better. Another thing to add is that I write on my phone and publish with it. That said, that means I have no access to the Line Break feature as far aa I know and will substitute this with '(Scene Shift)'. Now, on to the chapter related A/N._**

 ** _(A/N): So Future Izuku and Current Izuku has finally met. It's gonna be tough writing scenes where they are together so just give a heads up, from now on, I will refer to Current Izuku as 'Izuku' and 'Greenette' while Future Izuku will be refered to as 'Midoriya', 'Green Might', and 'Deku. I also had a question for the pairing to my fic. Are you guys happy with it being IzuMomo? Because I was thinking about it being Jirou or Nejire instead. Maybe a harem? Leave your thoughts about the pairings and please leave constructice criticisms and thoughts about the chapter._**


	4. Branching Paths

It didn't take very long for word to spread after Izuku had accidentally let it slip that there was going to be a new staff member. Although not as exciting as a new student, it was still news. That's how all of Class 1-A found themselves whispering about it. Even Bakugou, who didn't like taking part of gossip, was speculating who the Teacher's Assistant could be. Some thought it would be a buff, All Might man with an intimidating name like 'Fist Cleaner' or something like that.

"Whoever it is, their input must be valuable for Mr. Aizawa to agree to having someone help him teach us, kero" Tsuyu said which brought the students around her to nod. It made sense. Their teacher was by all means a blunt person. Telling you straight up how he felt and thought of you. It both unnerved everyone and helped them when they were stuck on things. The class was glad Tsuyu was the same, minus the mean Aizawa part.

"Midoriya said it was someone from the underground. Maybe an old teammate?" That brought murmurs, making Kirishima smile. He likes it when his inputs gets acknowledged.

"I don't think so. If we're going by standards, I don't think underground heroes would have teammates. With Aizawa-Sensei as reference, we can assume they prefer solo work." Momo added and corrected, bring Kirishima down as he didn't think of that.

"If All Might knew who this shitty nobody was, then the guy must be worth something" Bakugou added with less boom than usual, having at least a tiny amount of respect to whoever the guy was based off of what Deku said. "If he's just like dry eyes, he's probably someone who's worked outside the shitty media. And we know how All Might and the Media are. If both of them noticed him, that's saying something."

"Oh, that's right! None of us knew who Aizawa-sensei was before Izuku pointed it out to us! If our hero otaku didn't know him, then he must be extra down low!" Kaminari said while Bakugou's gaze moved over to a rare sight. Izuku looking spaced out when usually, he was dialed in to talks like these.

' _The hells wrong with that nerd? He was fine yesterday_.'

Bakugou thought to himself. Remembering clearly how excited the prodigy of All Might was when he was talking about the new hero he met in the teacher's lounge. "Oi, Deku. What was the extra's name again?" Before Izuku could even turn to face the blonde, the door slid open and in came two figures. One was the familiar shape of their shaggy, sleepy teacher. The other, wearing a certain green tracksuit with the same band aids over his cheeks, sunglasses, white gloves, and beanie, was unfamiliar to everyone but Izuku. Though, one thing rang through everyone's heads as they stared at the man.

' _Just what is that outfit?_ '

It was easy to know what the class was thinking. Dejectedly, Midoriya hid a sigh as he thought to himself, ' _I need to get a better disguise. I knew impressing my younger self wouldn't exactly equate to me being cool. I'm gonna need to have a talk with me about hero suits if a track suit and a beanie of all things looked cool to younger me_.'

"Alright, settle down. What did I say about time rationality?" Aizawa quickly silenced the students. Everyone sitting upright at their desk with Bakugou slouching less than usual. "Two seconds, better than usual." Their teacher remarked before moving to stand at the front of the classroom. "Judging by your talk, you must have heard from your classmate here about the new assistant." Lifting his hand, Aizawa gestured to the man beside him. "This is him. The new Teacher's Assistant. Give him the same respect you would me. You, come here and introduce yourself." Stepping aside, the man clad in the track suit replaced him in that spot.

"Hello everyone." Midoriya greeted his class, feeling awkward since these students were his friends, just a little bit younger. Like ten years younger. And he knows who they are and their deepest secrets and they don't know it. Though, speaking of his friends, he missed them a lot. He wondered how they were reacting to his disappearance. Hopefully they aren't panicking. Though, that topic needs to be put away for now. "I will not be giving my name despite accidentally giving it to Izuku here." The boy in question blushed, the first reaction to interaction this morning, at his first name being used by a stranger. However Midoriya did notice the far off look his younger self had before the blush.

' _Still plagued by those, huh little me?_ ' The Green Hero thought to himself after realizing what must have happened last night. As much as he wanted to help his younger self with his problems that he most definitely remembered keeping to himself before being forced to reveal them, he had responsibilities given to him by his Father, his former teacher, and former principal. And not to mention having a dream close to a nightmare himself when he took a nap in the abode of All Might.

 ** _The city was a wreck. Aside from random charred marks and littered pieces of chipped ice on the destroyed street, lit cars weakly illuminated the dark block. Lights from downed street poles flickering off and on while the moon shined down on two people._** ** _One, was clad in a dark green jumpsuit. Hair flecked with dirt and caked with wet blood, the lone hero stood with his teeth gritted. Weakly holding one of his arms as he struggled to stand, the hero held his ground against his foe. Speaking of, the enemy of the hero cackled gleefully. With one of his many hands, a bright light seemed to form in his hand before it blasted the green hero to nothing._**

Midoriya woke up with a start from that and ever since this morning, it roamed around his head before he had to shove it into the back of his mind to focus on today. It was his teaching debut after all. So, with a clap of his hands and a wide smile that spread under his dark lensed glasses, he continued. "However, you will need something to call me by. My hero name is Green Might-" Bakugou snickered. Of course he would. "I am an up and coming hero from the underground who had help from Aizawa in the past. I am merely here to repay the many favors I owe him. While I'm here, I will be working alongside you all to better yourselves as both students and heroes. And since rationality is all Mr. Sleepy here cares for, we will be moving onto the training you will be going into for the next few days." Surprised at how quick the topics changed, Kaminari shrieked at the mention of quirk training. The horrible event of having to discharge his electricity into a car battery coming to haunt him.

"Wh-what! But I thought we were having battle simulations?!" Mineta shouted from the back, hands grasping his hair.

"I agree. On the syllabus we received for this year, the schedule outlined a very strict regimen. Aside from the sudden change of training last week, we have been following it to the letter!" The class rep added, standing up to help assert his point. Midoriya loved how punctual Iida was, but in order for his friend to grow up into the Ingenium he knew, he would have to get the stick out of his friend's ass...

"You really thought Aizawa, the man of logical ruses, was going to keep you on a schedule?" Green Might said with a slight hiss, placing his gloved hands on the table as he leaned forward. Despite wearing sunglasses, everyone could feel the intensity of the T.A's gaze that could (and did) make their teacher proud. Even Bakugou was feeling intimidated, his instincts telling him to be on guard. "I think I recall your teacher giving you a valuable lesson last week. Be adaptable, expect the unexpected. It's what heroes always do. Or do you want to be running around like headless chickens the moment a worst case scenario arises?" Faltering slightly, Iida sunk back into his chair with an apology, seeing the point he was making. "You are Heroes-in-training. When you graduate, you will become the embodiment of hope and safety to the people of Japan and the world. It's our job to make those who cannot protect themselves smile even when danger and evil lurks around every corner. How will you kids do that if you start shaking?" The students winced at his words, some wanting to remind him that they had faced scenarios where their lives were on the line many times, but couldn't find it in themselves to disagree with his words. "As heroes, you need to learn to endure pain and overcome fear that would would freeze you. That's what our Motto means. In the face of fear and danger, we rise above and give our best. In the face of darkness, we raise our hands and show those caught by evil that there is still a light and hope to cling to. To go beyond is to go past your limits and instill those emotions into others!" With that said, Bakugou, Todoroki, Izuku, and Kirishima remembered the words All Might had said when he had fought the Nomu at the U.S.J.

 ** _"Ever heard of these words before Villain? You may know of them, but allow me to teach you their meaning!_**

 ** _Go beyond..._**

 ** _PLUS_**

 ** _ULTRA!"_**

"That's Plus Ultra!" Green Might finished with a yell, fist raised and pointed outward as if he were reaching for something.

Aizawa was shocked at the speech Midoriya gave. Compared to the version of the green hero sitting and staring in awe, he would have never guessed that Izuku Midoriya would have grown into a hero with such amazing ideals. It made him smile as the class, who felt their spirits had been restored, shouted the motto back to the tracksuit wearing hero. "Alright, alright. Settle down everyone. Thank you for the speech Green Might but we need to focus on our lessons." Giving the class his own smile that kept the new fire that was burning in their hearts, Midoriya nodded to Aizawa who ushered his class out the room. Bringing them through the famous blue halls that many had dreamed of walking through. It always felt surreal to Midoriya and it still felt like it to Izuku. It brought a smile to their faces as it brought the latter some teasing from Uraraka and a reprimanding to be quiet by Iida. After a few turns and doors, they made it to an all too familiar training ground made of raised cement platforms that still held dents and marks in them.

"Welcome back to Training Dining Land. You worked here to create your ultimate moves, now you will be working here to strengthen the base of it." Looking around the large building, there was items scattered around. One was a large parachute that had straps attached to it, another was a rack of weapons ranging from swords to bo staffs. Though, there was a few people there too.

"Uh, Teach? How come there's others here?" Kirishima asked confused, pointing to a man who stood by a bus.

"That's because for some of you, your quirk training will be held somewhere else while the rest who stay will be taught by Green Might or a specialist we brought in specifically for them." Aizawa explained, already dragging his comfy sleeping bag to a corner.

"As he said, some of you will be here with me, and the rest will be at a seperate location. Now, I will be listing off some names and whoever is called will need to get on the bus. Line up!" With a shout of authority, everyone scrambled to line up shoulder to shoulder. Student after student was called, listening obediently to what was planned for them by the future Hero, unaware of the two figures watching them from a camera room.

"Are you sure that this kid is the one that can... Assist me, Nezu?" A deep gravelly voice asked as he viewed the screen, focused on the teacher in the beanie who smiled widely.

"Yes, absolutely. After all, he takes over your spot successfully from what I recall from his stories. Much different from your transition if I could compare." He was met with a scoff before being left alone. The rat-bear principal laughed, his cup clacking against his tea plate as he set it down. "I wonder if looking for help was what he had done originally. If it isn't, you might be having a bigger impact than I thought, Izuku Midoriya." Nezu said amused at the notion of the butterfly effect taking place.

 **Scene shift**

Later that day when the cover of the night came, a door to an abandoned and run down factory opened then shut closed after letting a cloaked figure in, said figure taking the piece of apparel off with annoyance. Throwing it onto a coat rack before venturing deeper into the building that was empty save for a few people and a giant tub filled with a weird looking liquid.

"I hate that we have to keep wearing these tacky things." A female voice sounded. Normally, it would sound more sing-songy, more cheery in an eerie sense, but the woman in question who had her blonde hair in her signature twin buns was not cheery at all. Months after hiding and she still wasn't allowed to get any blood, just surveillance, which was boring in her opinion.

"Can't we just get a few heroes?" Toga whined after collapsing onto a sofa that was brought in.

"Just bare with it, Toga. We all want a shot at the heroes." The other occupant of the couch said, the voice belonging to a man with heavily scarred skin which was held together with a multitude of staples.

"Patience. The time must be right or we risk failure." A smooth voice followed up. A misty looking figure said as he stood behind a makeshift bar which was made using a broken conveyor belt and a tall shelf.

"Do we have a plan at least? I would hate to find out we were waiting for nothing." The stitched man said, running a hand through his hair.

"Yes, we do Dabi. We need to build our operation. Stock up on items first or we'll get decimated before we reach the last phase." Another person spoke, everyone turning to face a man with disembodied hands covering his arms, and face.

"Which means?" Dabi asked with a raised brow.

"Recruit and recruit until we have a good roster of Villains we can use at our disposal." The mist man chuckled softly, placing a cup on the shelf behind him before speaking.

"Ooh, does that mean you got some baddies yet?" Toga asked, lying on her stomach on the couch cushions with her feet kicking in the air, annoying Dabi as she did so.

"Can't tell you just yet. I don't want to end up getting my plans ruined by you getting captured by whoever's been hunting us." Tomura explained,sighing as he remembered how they had moved several times just from their fellow villains getting caught.

"It is good to see you have matured after all this time, Tomura."

"I had to, Kurogiri. Otherwise, I wouldn't be worthy to be Sensei's successor. I have to show up All Might's successor too, you know." Tomura stood up from the stool he was sitting in, resting his game console on it before walking to the middle of the room where he could be better seen by everyone. "It doesn't matter that we lost Spinner, Magne, or Compress somehow to some underground heroes." Tomura started, the sound of the entrance to the factory opening to which he paid no heed. It was most likely Twice returning from wherever he went. "We still have a chance to reform society to our will by crushing the heroes. With the power Sensei gave me, we can still reach the end." Instilling a fire into his fellow villains, Tomura removed the hand on his face to gently brush his fingers against the palm of it.

"He would be so proud to see you as you are. Both Father and Sensei." The voice the villains had been expecting wasn't the delirious conflicted speech of Twice, but of a scratchy one. It sounded familiar yet different at the same time. Either way, it wasn't someone they knew so both Dabi and Toga jumped from the couch, fire lighting from his hand and a blade being pulled from hers. Kurogiri readied himself to teleport everyone away from here while Tomura brought his guard up.

"You aren't Twice."

"Indeed, I'm not. I'm much better." The voice said before the owner of it emerged from the shadows of the entrance. Everyone gasped except for Kurogiri and Tomura, who simply narrowed his glare. The successor of All For One was slowly taking in the appearance of the new person before recognition appeared in his evil eyes. The figure was a tall man, taller than Tomura, but lanky. A suit was on his person, but the way the blazer hung off his shoulders showed that that he was skinny under there. "I know what you're thinking, Tomura. And yes, I am here to help."

"We got a really good unit this time." The shaggy haired villain declared with a grin, all tension dissipating as he returned to his stool to retrieve his console.

"Um, can I ask a question real quick?" Toga butted in with a finger pushing into her bottom lip, confused as to why their leader had lost all hostility to a person they never met before.

"Does it have to do with the green haired kid?" Dabi interrupted just in case it was a stupid question.

"No, no! It has to do with... This!" Toga said, frantically waving her hand back and forth between the man and Tomura.

"Then ask it." Dabi relented, backing off which made the blonde smile before hopping to the suited man.

"Hey, hey!"

"What is it Toga?" The man was patient in asking Toga, hands resting behind his back. Mimicking the posture, the blonde blood lover leaned in just a bit close. Eyes meeting as she peered into the small dry cracks of the suited man's face.

"Why do you look like our leader?"

 **That's it for this chapter. Introduced four arcs I want to cover in the future. Name them for me if you figured them out which is pretty obvious what they are. Please Review and don't hold back on any criticism.**


	5. April Fool's Chapter

First impressions were important. That was, and is, an important fact. When Class 1-A had first met their homeroom teacher, they had written him off as someone who seemed lazy and weird. How wrong they were. And how wrong they are again when they first met their new Teacher's Assistant. He seemed so passionate and nice. Kind of like their resident hero otaku, but what he really was was demonic. Giving them such hellish training that could only be expected of someone with sadistic tendencies. That was what Class 1-A thought of Future Midoriya, or Green Might. However, to the future hero, the training wasn't supposed to be hellish. It was supposed to be challenging, but he might have gone a bit overboard… Though he realized this a bit too late. That didn't stop Aizawa from revelling in free time to nap.

"I really can't change the plans midway? They could break if they continue like this." Midoriya, the current acting teacher, asked with a bit of concern as he tidied up the training building, brushing pieces of destroyed rocks and bits of shattered wood into a small pile to be cleaned up later.

"Because I said so. You put them on this plan and as a teacher, you can't feel bad for them." Aizawa would lazily say back while under the comforting embrace of his sleeping bag. Though the response didn't do well to quell the green haired man.

"I can understand that. Bruises, blood, and pain is part of every hero's growth in training-" Reminding himself of his own start, Midoriya paused his cleaning to lean onto his broom. "But what the students, my friends, are going through is beyond training. This is more than Quirk Training, it's literally become a limit breaking exercise." He finished once he caught himself from reminiscing. Right now, his focus was his friends who were being pushed hard. More than what they had to go through during Quirk training many months ago while it being years for him.

"I gave you suggestions. Not a torture plan." With a loud groan, Midoriya heard the zipping of his former teacher's sleeping bag. The rustling of someone getting out of said bag and then the telltale sign of someone walking towards him.

"You said that at one point they had to face training like this during U.A, right?" Midoriya nodded. It was one of the main points he tagged with the training plan suggestions. Going through similar plans like the ones his young friends were going through right now helped shape them into the top tier heroes he knew and worked alongside with. "Then what's the point of robbing your friends of valuable growth? I know for a fact I drilled the reality that being a hero isn't easy into that naive skull of yours. If it was, you'd see a lot more pinheaded, costume wearing, spotlight loving morons walking in the streets" Midoriya hadn't considered that. Which had him frowning as Aizawa returned to his sleeping bag to pick up. "Trust your friends more, Midoriya. They aren't fragile. They're your future teammates. And since you're here, instead of your time, you can watch over them and help guide them on the right path without changing much to the timeline." Sometimes,the green haired hero could forget how perceptive his former teacher could be.

"That's why you're worried too, isn't it?" Aizawa didn't need a confirmation to know he hit the nail on the head. Just seeing his grown up student stiffen up and slowly sweep his broom was enough.

"There isn't enough information to know what me being here is affecting my timeline. Just in case it's drastic…"

"You wish to avoid anything major." Aizawa said monotonously, finishing Midoriya's sentence.

"Yeah… That. Even with Quirks, natural environments like the Ocean or Space… or Time… is still heavily unknown. What if… What if my time doesn't exist anymore?" Finally understanding the worries of the broccoli haired hero's mind, Aizawa made his way towards him.

"Principal Nezu is working double time to get you home. Trust in him too. Trust in me, and trust in everyone here in this timeline. Everything will be fine." Offering a reassuring pat on the back and a nod, the teacher left the assistant to his own devices. The talk did wonders for his doubts about his future being corrupted, but others still lingered. Questions unanswered such as…

"How did I get here in the first place? If I can find out how, I can definitely find a way back." It was something that Midoriya had been trying to answer while also trying to deal with his doubts of the training for the past three days since his teaching all started. He investigated his hero uniform that had still been in tatters since arrival to this timeline.

Whatever Nezu found had disappeared during the time he ha been let out of the hospital, but he still found clue. Such as the front of his uniform being singed as if it was super heated quickly artificially. Like a beam or laser hitting him from the front. Was that how he got here? He thought and thought and in the midst of his mental rambling, did not notice a very large presence heading his way.

"Green Might."

The deep, masculine, authoritative tone that said the green hero's name was distinct. Midoriya could make it out from anywhere just from how iconic and how familiar it sounded to him. Without even needing to turn around, he addressed the new person attempting to speak with him.

"Ah, Endeavor. What brings you here?" He heard shuffling. Was Endeavor uneasy? It sounded like he was wiping his hands against his pants, a fidgeting sign.

"I came here for one thing and I.." A pause? Endeavor never stuttered or paused when speaking, even before what happened in the future. That got the time traveler to turn around and finally get a look at the flame hero. What he saw was mildly surprising.

Enji Todoroki, or known as the Number One Hero Endeavor, was avoiding his gaze. He had a scowl present, but it seemed more forced than anything. Like he didn't know what other expression to have. It must have been some sort of safety mask.

"I came here to ask for your help." Endeavor finally managed to get out after a small moment of uncomfortable silence. Though, at the mention of help, Midoriya raised his brow and nodded.

"What do you need?"

 ** _(A few hours later)_**

Surprisingly, the public were all focused on their TVs, Laptops, Pcs, and phones. Why? Just a few minutes ago, the Number one Hero Endeavor had announced a sudden televised meeting. Many were questioning his motive for why this meeting out of nowhere. Some theorized it was his retirement while others worried it could be about a villain. Either way, there was no way to tell.

"I'd like to thank everyone who came here and is watching this at home or wherever you are the moment." Was the first thing out the controversial Hero's mouth when he came into the meeting room and stood at the podium that was erected in front of rows of seated journalists.

"Endeavor! Endeavor! Endeavor!" The journalists all repeated, hands in the air as they all hoped to get their questions answered.

"Alright, eager for answers. You there." Calling on a blonde woman, she stood up with her phone pointed towards the flaming hero to record his words.

"I'm Ann Takamaki and I'd like to ask why you called for such a sudden meeting? What's the agenda?"

"That's a good question." Endeavor said nodding. "Everyone is surprised I assume?" Receiving confirmation, Endeavor sighed and bowed his head.

"The truth of the matter is well.." Taking a moment to pause, Endeavor threw the podium aside to reveal one of his hands at his side forming the 'ok' sign. "I GOT EM" Endeavor yelled before turning sideways, pushing his face into the crevice of his arm as his other arm stood perpendicular to the ground.

"Holy shit!" Ann, the reporter said in fear.

"Get fucked." Endeavor would then say before snapping his fingers, causing a resounding shockwave to flow through the air.

"Mr. Endeavor, I don't feel so good." The reporter said before turning to dust.

"I win. Endeavor always wins."

 ** _April Fools_**


	6. Evolution, Potential, and Danger

First impressions were important. That was, and is, an important fact. When Class 1-A had first met their homeroom teacher, they had written him off as someone who seemed lazy and weird. How wrong they were. And how wrong they were again when they were introduced to their new Teacher's Assistant who radiated such a strong vibe.

Passion. Strength, and hope amongst other things.

Especially during his speech of heroism and what it meant. It was a speech their resident hero otaku could have given himself.

But… soon they realized that the vibe he gave off turned out to be demonic.

On the first day on the job, he gave them hellish training that could only be expected of someone sadistic… That was what Class 1-A thought of Future Midoriya, or Green Might, as they knew him.

However, to the future hero, the training wasn't supposed to be hellish. It was supposed to be challenging, but he might have gone a bit overboard… Though he realized this a bit too late, that didn't stop Aizawa from revelling in his free time to nap.

"I really can't change the plans midway? They could break if they continue like this." Midoriya, the current acting teacher, asked with a bit of concern as he tidied up the training building, brushing pieces of destroyed rocks and bits of shattered wood into a small pile to be cleaned up later.

"Because I said so. You put them on this plan with ther limits in mind. They're going to be pushed to it which is a good thing." Aizawa would lazily say back while under the comforting embrace of his sleeping bag. Though the response didn't do well to quell the green haired man.

"I can understand that. Bruises, blood, and pain is part of every hero's growth in training-" Reminding himself of his own start, Midoriya paused his cleaning to lean onto his broom.

"But what the students, my friends, are going through is beyond that. This is more than Quirk Training, it has literally become an evolve or fail kind of situation." He finished once he caught himself from reminiscing. Right now, his focus was on his friends who were being pushed hard. More than what they had to go through during that Summer Camp many months ago while it being years for him.

"I gave you suggestions. Not a torture plan." Hearing his former teacher groan, Midoriya turned to watch Aizawa unzip himself out of his sleeping bag before standing up to approach him.

"You said that at one point they had to face training like this during U.A, right?" Midoriya nodded. It was one of the main points he tagged with the suggestions. Going through what they had experienced as young teens had helped mold them into the top tier heroes he knew and had the honor of working alongside with.

"Then what's the point of robbing your friends of valuable growth? I know for a fact I drilled the reality that being a hero isn't that easy into that naive skull of yours. If it was, you'd see a lot more pinheaded, costume wearing, spotlight loving morons walking in the streets" Midoriya hadn't considered that. Which had him frowning as Aizawa returned to his sleeping bag to pick It up.

"Trust your friends more, Midoriya. They aren't fragile. They're your future teammates. And since you're here, instead of worrying over your time, you can watch over them and help guide them on the right path. Keeping them close to your timeline." Sometimes,the green haired hero could forget how perceptive his former teacher could be.

"That's why you're really worried, isn't it?" Aizawa didn't need a confirmation to know he hit the nail on the head. Just seeing his grown up student stiffen up and slowly sweep his broom was enough.

"There isn't enough information to know what me being here is doing to my timeline. Just in case it's drastic…"

"You wish to avoid anything major." Aizawa said monotonously, finishing Midoriya's sentence.

"Yeah… That. Even with Quirks, natural environments like the Ocean or Space… or Time… is still heavily unknown. What if… What if my time doesn't exist anymore?" Finally understanding the worries of the broccoli haired hero's mind, Aizawa made his way towards him.

"Principal Nezu is working double time to get you home. Trust in him too. Trust in me, and trust in everyone here. Everything will be fine." Offering a reassuring pat on the back and a nod, the teacher left the assistant to his own devices. The talk did wonders for his doubts about his future being corrupted, but others still lingered. Questions unanswered.

"If only I could find out how I got here." It was something that Midoriya had been pondering over the few weeks he had been time-stranded while also trying to deal with his doubts. Logically, the first thing he had done was a thorough investigation of his ruined uniform.

Whatever Nezu found had disappeared during the time he had been let out of the hospital, but he still found clues. Such as the front of his uniform being singed as if it was super heated quickly artificially. Like a beam or laser hitting him from the front. Was that how he got here?

Aside from his uniform, he still had his communicating earpiece. It was broken, but since the creator of it resided in the support course, he had done a bit of convincing to get Hatsume to fix it on the grounds that it was needed for his work. It wasn't a lie per se, but it felt horrible doing so.

But since that was done, he only needed to wait until he could play back audio logs leading up to him waking up in that alley. What could have happened that got him sent here though?

He thought and thought and in the midst of his mental rambling, did not notice a very large presence heading his way.

"You are Green Might, yes?"

The deep, masculine, authoritative tone that said the green hero's name was distinct. Midoriya could make it out from anywhere just from how iconic and how familiar it sounded to him. Without even needing to turn around, he addressed the new person attempting to speak with him.

"Ah, Endeavor. What brings you here?" He heard shuffling. Was Endeavor uneasy? It sounded like he was wiping his hands against his pants, a fidgeting sign.

"You are probably busy training the students, but…" A pause? Endeavor never stuttered or paused when speaking, even before what happened in the future. That got the time traveler to turn around and finally get a look at the flame hero. What he saw was mildly surprising.

Enji Todoroki, or known as the Number One Hero Endeavor, was avoiding his gaze. He had a scowl present, but it seemed more forced than anything. Like he didn't know what other expression to have. It must have been some sort of safety mask.

"I came here with the intention of.. Of asking you for your help." The red headed man finally said out loud, much to his chagrin. What the flaming man expected was a quick yes, seeing as this was the green haired boy who loved to help all grown up, but he wasn't expecting him to flinch and look at him accusingly.

"You aren't going to end up dabbing and turn half the world to dust are you?" Endeavor looked down at the greenette and deadpanned, almost as if to say 'are you being serious right now?'

"Why would I do such an idiotic thing?" Green Might sighed in relief to Endeavor's answer, his tight hold that was on the broom he had loosening up quickly.

"Nothing just… Just a bad omen." Growling just a bit in annoyance, Endeavor ran a hand down his cheek before taking a deep breath.

"Will you help me or not?" Midoriya took a few seconds to contemplate. Thinking over something before he spoke at all.

"Does it have to do with the protests calling for your retirement?" Of course the time traveler would know already. Despite forcing media outlets to keep shut about the protests, you couldn't stop that kind of knowledge from getting into the hands of a time traveller. So not much surprise was evident in Endeavor's expression when he nodded.

"Yes. My transition has been less than welcomed. Seeing as you're the number one hero in the future, I'd like to ask how you were welcomed so easily if what you told Nezu isn't completely fabricated." Midoriya had let a brow raise with surprise. Nezu was telling other people of where he's from? Wouldn't that be corrupting the timeline? Things could change drastically just from that knowledge! What's the point of even having a cover up story? Not to mention these weird clothes he had to borrow from Aizawa..

"It's true. Seven years after my Debut, I became the Number one hero and for three years I held that rank."

"Did people protest it?" Midoriya shook his head at the question.

"There will always be people who protest. Some said it was because I was still too new to be ranked so high, but other than that, I was welcomed with open arms." Allowing himself to think back to the party his agency held for the achievement, he could remember the feelings in the speech he gave of how it all started and how he fought to get to where he was. He smiled and his head dropped slightly, his chest tightening the way it did back then.

"How did you do it? Why did they accept you so easily while people call for my head?" Endeavor asked a bit too quickly, a bit too eager to learn of what he had done so he could do the same. Just so they could stop. Although he did not show it, the chanting, the demands, it… It stung his pride. Though, nothing would sting harder than the response from the green hero in front of him.

"I didn't do anything."

"Wha...what?" The way it was said made him sound disbelieving, comparative to a child who was told Santa Claus didn't exist. But the disbelief changed quickly as the fake scowl Endeavor had masked himself with became a real. "You must have done something! How else could you not be put in the spotlight of those attention seeking drones in their offices?" Endeavor huffed out, anger slowly pouring into his body which made his flames grow.

"I didn't do anything." Midoriya repeated, lightly gripping the broom that stood beside him as he fought the urge to wipe the sweat forming on his forehead.

"You have to be lying." Venom dripped with those words, accompanied with the terrifying glare the elder Todoroki had, and you had yourself an intimidating man.

"You ask for my help and then you yell at me before accusing me of lying?" Although it did not match Endeavor's, Izuku glared back. "Is that the way the Number One Hero is supposed to act?"

At this point, Endeavor was fuming. His flames were ablaze and steam could almost be seen wisping off of his giant, bulky form. His fists were gripped and he fought the urge to yell to the heavens above with all the fury he could muster. He was angry, it showed in the red tinhe his face had with all the blood rushing to it. But really, he was just more frustrated than ever. So close to a solution. So close to the end.

"I need to know! I can't quit my job! Just tell me!" He yelled, but Midoriya didn't buckle or flinch. He stared hard at the flaming hero with the same challenging glare he had.

"No, I will not help you. If you're so prideful about this, I won't damage your pride and give you the easy way." Midoriya said before turning around to sweep again.

That was the final straw that had Endeavor's rage boil over. With a yell, his flames erupted skyward, torching the ceiling above them as the flames on his shoulders shot to the side, turning whatever was in it's path to ash.

"Fine then! I don't need help from some boy like you!" Endeavor proclaimed furiously as he turned heel. Stomping out of the training building with his feet leaving imprints.

Midoriya continued to sweep, standing tall until he was sure the Number one Hero was gone before sliding down onto his knees. The broom he had being the only thing keeping him upright instead of laid out on his front.

"Jeez… I forgot how scary Mr. Todoroki could be." The lone hero said with a shaky tone. Grabbing at his beanie to pull it off since the sweat he refuses to spill now dropped like bullets. "My heart felt like it was about to burst!"

"Then it's a good thing you lasted as long as you did, Midoriya." Jumping at the voice he didn't expect to hear, Midoriya spun around with the broom. Gripping the shaft like a bo staff as he lowered his center of gravity and widened his stance. What he found behind him however was just Principal Nezu with his smile that he had gotten used to over the years he spent in his original timeline.

"Principal Nezu?" The name was said with clear confusion, the disheveled appearance of his hair plus with how odd the Greenette looked overall in the 'disguise' Aizawa gave him made him look adorable. Nezu couldn't deny that.

"Yes, I am!" Nezu said with excitement.

"What are you doing here? Is it about the training camp?"

As Midoriya tried to deduce why the intelligent-animal-turned-principal had shown up, Nezu rook a moment to observe the cleanliness of the training grounds before speaking.

"Always the detective, but you're wrong for once. I'm actually here about that run-in with Endeavor you had just a few moments ago."

Was Endeavor going to be reprimanded? Oh god, was he going to be reprimanded? Given the sadistic nature of the rat-bear-dog, he could be punished with all sorts of things he didn't want to think about. It made him shiver just trying to imagine the least embarrassing or painful situation he would be sent into.

"Judging from your expression you don't want to play guess the reason. Such a sour sport." Despite the use of disappointing context, Nezu was smiling in amusement. After all, Humans provided the best form of entertainment.

"Anywho, his reason for coming today. He asked you for help."

The older Midoriya nodded.

"He did, but when I told him my answer, he got mad."

Nezu chuckled amusingly, looking towards the sides of the building where piles of ash and remnants of fire flickered and lingered.

"Speaking of which, why did you tell him about me. Isn't it risking the flow of time?"

"Who knows? Where's the fun in knowing if it does or not."

Midoriya had to take a moment to to take in the fact that the principal to a hero academy sought to bring chaos. It was such a good thing he was a good guy, if he wasn't, Japan would have been in trouble.

"So, why are you here about Endeavor?" Midoriya asked, bringing the original topic of the conversation back.

"Ah, that's an easy question to answer. I want you to help him."

Midoriya took another moment. This time, to process what Nezu had requested of him.

"You… Want me to help Endeavor?"

"That's correct."

With the sunglasses he had borrowed from Aizawa off his features, Midoriya's deadpanning expression was clear to see. Staring at his principal in disbelief.

"You're probably forgetting the part where he almost set the building on fire." Midoriya said to try and dissuade his temporary boss from his request.

"The building is fireproof and should it catch on fire, there are countermeasures installed to keep damage to a minimum." Nezu responded, sounding like he had read off some lines to a brochure.

"That's not the point!" The time traveler groaned.

"I'd love to help, but this is something he overcomes by himself. If I help, he might never turn into the Endeavor I know from my time."

It was a sound argument, but Nezu stood tall. Well, as tall as he could.

"Yes, but think of the possibility of him reaching acceptability sooner rather than later. He becomes a new beacon to stand in place of Mr. Yagi. A beacon we desperately need now after the death of-"

Nezu didn't expect a hand to raise. Certainly not expecting to see an expression of being crestfallen on the future Hero's face.

"Stop, I get your point. Just…" Midoriya turned away, taking a moment to put on the sunglasses and beanie.

"Look. Classes are about to begin. They'll be all curious when they see you so I want to limit it." Sighing, Midoriya placed the flat of his fingers against his cheek. Thinking for a bit to himself before ultimately shaking his head.

"Tell him to come back whenever he's free."

Deciding now was not the best time to make a quip, Nezu turned to make the long trek back to his office. Passing by the flooding in of students who greeted him.

"Sheesh, I don't think I can keep it up today." Kirishima, the manly hero in training, said after settling into his role call spot.

"If anyone can't, it's Jamming-yay over here." Jirou smirked, poking at the arm of Kaminari with her earjacks as the steam practically evaporated off of the blonde's head.

"At least he doesn't have to take kicks from some dork in a spider suit!" Mina added with a gruff. "Yaomomo, switch with me!" Mina would plead as she sunk into the side of the raven haired genius.

"Forgive me, but I feel myself improving leaps and bounds. If I were to switch with your regimen, all of it would go to waste. So in short, my answer is absolutely not." Momo eloquently denied the acid user's request. Though, all it did was garner an accusing smirk from the punk rock girl sitting next to her on the floor.

"Eh? You seem awfully protective of your regimen, Yaomomo. It couldn't be because you want to hog your training partner all to yourself?" Momo blushed at the accusation Jirou conjured. In an attempt to rid the childish notion she had thought up, she vehemently denied that she only wished to continue improving further with her training partner.

"Hm… alright. I get it. No need to be so possessive." Jirou said which made the genius redden considerably. On the other side of the group rested the rest of the students. All looking fatigued and dead on their butts, which they were sitting on. Although, Tokoyami insisted he saw something fly out of Mineta's mouth. An added guest to the revelry in the dark, he said.

"How are all of you doing with your training regimen?" Asked Iida, the class representative who always worried (a bit too much) over his classmates.

"I feel like I'm making progress with my fire." Shoto seemed proud as he said that, but you wouldn't be able to tell from his stoic expression. Though, Izuku was able to see it and it made him happy to see his friend improving.

"You seem to be smiling again, Izuku." The green headed teen looked surprised at Iida, who had been calmly smiling back.

"Ah, I guess I am."

"Did you sort out what you needed?" This time, it was Shoto who spoke.

"Yeah! I found out all I needed was a good talk."

 _(A few days ago…)_

 _Izuku grunted painfully when the smack of wood reverberated against his already aching side. A small sigh came from the person who had whacked him, the wooden item they possessed lowering and meeting the ground as a female body loomed over Izuku's hunched over one._

 _"That is the fifth time I've landed a hit against you since Green Might has paired us together, Izuku." She said, causing Izuku to sigh as he rose slowly to stand straight._

 _"Yeah, I know. Your ability with that Bo Staff is terrifying, Momo." The Vice Rep turned pink at the compliment, but made it clear that the topic wasn't going to stray away from him._

 _"I would thank you but I find it odd that I'm able to land any hits at all. Your speed usually competes with Iida's at top gear." Momo said, thinking to herself while her fingers rested against her cheek._

 _"Your performance today is obviously different from before. You seem distracted. Is something troubling you?"_

 _Izuku had been flinching the entire time she spoke. He had desperately hoped she wouldn't go where she was going because out of everyone in their class, she was incredibly perceptive._

 _"Troubling? Ah, I mean, why would anything trouble me? I think I'm fine! We should get to training!" Izuku said in an attempt to derail the conversation, but he never expected Momo to frown at him even more than a few seconds earlier when he got hit._

 _"You have to be focused, Izuku. How can you do your best if you're distracted?"_ _That caused Izuku to pause for a moment. He was trying his best, really. He was. But how was he supposed to get past this wall of nightmares? He had failed which caused in the death of his mentor's friend. He had been so close. He could of pulled him away and fought, but now he could never do so. His hand would always reach out in the dark, but he knows he can never reach Sir Night-eye when they're now permanently six feet apart._

 _A clouded look passed over his expression. His once vibrant green eyes now had been fogged over with a dark emotion which made it seem like he was angry, but more so disappointed with how his brows dipped and how his lips pursed._ _In seeing this, Momo gasped. Every thought and encounter she had with her classmate had always had him smiling or beaming with life. But here? She saw Izuku for what he really was. Despite what their class had been through, she saw a boy who had doubts that weighed heavily on him. Taking into account what had happened a while back, she could understand. She went through something similar when her resolve had been tested after a humiliation defeat at the sports festival._

 _"You aren't being forced to tell your darkest secret, Izuku. But I want you to know that bottling up whatever you're feeling and hoping it goes away will not help." Speaking from experience, Momo laid a hand on Izuku's shoulder. Gently squeezing as if to to affirm something._

 _"You're strong. Asking for help will not make you any less._ "

 _That's right. He had been so used to hiding his emotions that he had forgotten. Asking for help, pushing your pride aside, doesn't make you less of a hero._

 _"I.. See. Thank you."_

 _It was a simple reply, but Momo understood. He needed time._

 _"If it helps, I wouldn't mind at all being a shoulder you can lean on." To that, Izuku chuckled. The slightest of smiles had formed and he couldn't be any gladder._

 _"Of course."_

 _After that, training soon came to a close and later that night, once he got passed the jittery and nervousness of the prospect of a girl's room of course, Izuku found himself seeking Momo out. From there, he had opened little by little._

 _First saying it was doubts that troubled him, then the following day said it was bad thoughts about someone. It progressed and progressed until Momo learned the truth of what plagued the hero hopeful. It made her heart ache to see her friend in pain from an incident that was beyond him._

 _So she resorted to trying everything she knew that helped cheer people up, to get the boy out of the slumps. Not knowing that she had already been doing it without even trying._

"I wonder who it is you talked to." Bakugou, who had been listening in on the conversation, snickered at the obliviousness of the white and red haired boy. Wanting badly to mock him for his sheer densenes but found that he couldn't since, well, he didn't want to be caught listening in on his rival's conversation.

"What have you been doing for training, Katsuki?" The explosion quirked student growled at Iida, his glare being reflected off the Class Rep's glasses.

"What's it to ya, Glasses!?"

"We just wanted to know how you were doing Kaachan!" Izuku quickly interjected, laughing nervously as Iida dejectedly repeated the name he was called.

Bakugou stared at his former childhood friend. A tense silence falling over their group while the others chatted away until he scoffed and looked away.

"I'm training at a junkyard."

"A junkyard? Ah! That's a perfect way to help increase your destructive power while showing a visible improvement scale!" Izuku exclaimed with a huge smile. Which annoyed Bakugou as the successor started to drone on about how much of a genius their T.A was in quirk development.

"Shut up, Deku!"

(Scene Shift)

The door to the factory closed once again after accepting a group of cloaked figures.

Rustles came about and the cloaks flew off, what remained of the League of Villains being revealed as the leader of the group hummed while going over to his stool.

"You were right. They aren't even close to talking about that stupid Culture Festival." Tomura had said, looking over to the suited version of himself.

"You never needed to doubt me." Older him smiled, resulting in both Shigaraki's smiling with malice.

"Why is it different this time though?" Dabi had shrugged a the question Toga had brought up, uncaring to it's relevance while Shigaraki had sauntered over to the young pair.

"It's quite easy to explain, Toga." The girl. excitedly beamed, her firsts clenching in anticipation as her mouth opened in an 'O' shape. You could practically see stars shining in her eyes from how hyped she was.

"Tell me, Tell me!" Chuckling, Shigaraki did just that.

"Time is such a sensitive natural wonder. Fragile like a flower. Me being here has caused cracks to appear in it's once straight time flow. And from those cracks, Time itself is moving differently than it used to, causing different outcomes to similar events." The blood enthusiast nodded in understanding, bumping her hand down into her palm while Tomura smirked widely.

"In other words, it means we have a greater chance at destabilizing the foundation of heroes and making it crumble."

The Future Villain nodded at that.

"And we'll have everything we need to do it." Shigaraki followed up, instilling a villain's hope into the League who had forgotten being at rock bottom due to it.

"If you don't mind me asking, what exactly do you mean by that?" The purple mist asked.

"I brought a toy with me from the future." Was the answer from the smirking future Villain. Who had known that as they all spoke, a shadowy figure sat in the darkest corner of the cell that rested somewhere in the world. A faint pink glow illuminating from the figure as various materials clattered and collected at the floor.

 ** _There it is. Chapter Five. Sorry for the long break but I had ran into a writer's block. Anyways, please leave your critiques and check out my other story I have out right now called "To Stand In My Place"! A MHA x JoJo's Bizarre Adventure crossover! Thank you for reading this chapter!_**


End file.
